


Movie Night Horror Story

by Lukasnightfever



Category: FHS, FNAF High School
Genre: Autistic head canon, Freddy and Fred have anxiety, Freddy has DID and Fred is one of his alters, M/M, Polyamory, TW for Ableism towards those with DID, TW light mention of gore and softcore self harm, There's autistic Fred here if you squint, Trans Boy Puppet, [drops my self projective autistic Fred HC everywhere], couldn't be me, imagine thinking FHS characters are neurotypical, none of this "shadow" nonsense, slight OOC Fred but also not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukasnightfever/pseuds/Lukasnightfever
Summary: AKA; That one fic in which Puppet takes his boyfriends, Freddy and Fred, out on a movie date and things go wrong fast.
Relationships: Fred/Puppet (FNAF High School), Freddy/Puppet (FNAF High School)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Movie Night Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dedicated to Soren and Soren only >:[ <3
> 
> Please read tags for basic info and trigger warnings!

Freddy couldn’t remember the last time anyone had offered to take him out to a movie. Maybe it was because he never had a partner? Maybe it was because he never had that many friends?! But the brunette would be lying if he said that he wasn’t already having a blast!! 

Freddy currently found himself on a movie date with his boyfriend Puppet. Alongside his alter Fred, who was also dating Puppet matter of factly.

The silver haired boy had casually messaged Freddy a few hours prior, asking the brunette if he wanted to go out for a “bite” and then catch a movie. To which he hastily accepted. It was Saturday and he had no plans, besides, why would he pass up an opportunity to go out with his amazing boyfriend?!

Their dinner date ran smoothly, both boys (and Fred) went out to a burger joint a quick drive away from the theater. Freddy and Fred both fronted for the dinner date, but it was decided that Freddy would hold control for most of the movie. That didn’t mean Fred wouldn’t be watching, however.

Puppet had gotten a classic styled burger and fries, along with a vanilla milkshake. Fred and Freddy decided on a smaller scaled version of Puppet’s burger, along with waffle fries and a “cookie dough” milkshake. The eating portion had gone along smoothly, if you didn’t count Fred laughing so hard he directly inhaled a cookie up into his windpipes. But besides that, the food was good and left the boys satisfied.

Their next stop was the movie theater, that’s where things had started to pick up.

The trio had decided to watch some run of the mill Disney movie. Puppet wasn’t one to watch movies like this, but both of his other boyfriends seemed so excited— he just couldn’t say no to it! After buying tickets they moved their way along into the lobby where they’d buy snacks. They bought 2 large sodas and a big bin of popcorn. When they made their way into the theater the silver haired boy revealed that he had smuggled in several something candy bags. Freddy giggled at this.

And now, they were seated in the velvet red chairs of the theater, awaiting the start of their movie.

Puppet tenderly stroked Freddy’s face with his free hand, delighted by the brunettes soft purrs of approval.

“God Freddy, you’re so cute.” The opposite had turned a bright red, quickly moving his face away in shame.

“Awh, don’t do that pretty boy— I want to see you!~” Puppet grabbed a hold of Freddy’s tanned hand, stroking the soft surface with the pad of his thumb.

“Hmph. The movie hasn’t even s-started yet and you already have me flustered.”

“Well maybe I’d have you flustered during the movie if you hadn’t insisted on coming so early to watch the previews.” Puppet couldn’t hear Fred, but he was sure the silver eyed boy had agreed to his statement.

“T-The previews are a part of the movie experience!!... I-I think— umm— they, um, ahm..” Puppet couldn’t help but giggle over how lost Freddy sounded.

“It’s alright sweetheart, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to watch them~” The silver haired boy had giggled once more at Freddy’s pout, merely giving the brunettes hand a soft squeeze to “sooth him”.

“That aside though… what candy do you want first?.. I have chocolate with and without nuts, gummy bears, hard tack sour candy, more chocolate— I know you and Fred like chocolate so I was sure to buy a lot.” Freddy shot his boyfriend a soft smile.

“That’s so sweet of you.. ah.. I’ll just take normal chocolate, you should save the one with nuts for Fred, that type is his favorite.” Puppet grinned back towards his boyfriend as he passed him the coveted sweet. 

Puppet watched as Freddy’s nimble fingers made work around the wrapper, delicately tearing off the aluminum foil prison. The sapphire eyed boy was a rather clean eater, he had started to break the chocolate off, one brick at a time. Puppet couldn’t help but smile at this, his boyfriend was so precious..

“Why is everything that you do so adorable?..” Freddy had hastily choked down his food so he could open his mouth to say something.

But before the child could even get the words out, Puppet had leaned over and pecked him on the cheek— causing the dark skinned boy to entirely freeze up..

“The previews are about to start~” that was all Puppet had said before slumping back down into his seat, pretending like he hadn’t just made Freddy a blushy stuttering disaster.

Freddy didn’t know how to react, Fred was freaking out just as much as he was— so his counterpart wasn’t really the best help. The boy could only fix his gaze towards the movie screen. Trying not to fall apart all over again as his silver haired boyfriend had grabbed a soft hold of his hand once more.

The first preview was for another generic animated “kids” film. Followed up by an Ice Age trailer for another installment.. they were still making those?

Afterwards, there was a trailer for a bad hetero romance movie.. one of those garbage “What would you do if your love was forbidden?” Films that made every gay person in the audience roll their eyes. And then there was a horror movie trailer..

Freddy could feel his alter starting to grow anxious, Fred never liked horror films. And Freddy could totally understand why! The brunette had wanted to say something comforting, ask Fred what he could do to help, but the loud scream of a woman had abruptly interrupted his thoughts. Freddy couldn’t help but get distracted, his eyes erratically moving about until they rested on the screen.

Red tinted text flashed for a few moments.

“A murderer with no true control over his mind.” 

The next scene cut to a grown man, talking to a girl in a little kid's voice. The man acted just like a child would, he spoke with a stutter and played with his hands.

“A psychopath with over 15 different sides. Like a broken mirror.” 

The scene that followed showed the man shifting between his “alters”, each being more unbearably stereotypical than the last...

“A murderer with multiple personalities. A monster.”

Freddy felt himself go stiff. Oh no.

The next scene showed said man aggressively bashing the girls head into a wall. He was laughing maniacally, abruptly stopping when her body fell limp. The man changed back to said little kid persona. “I’m so sorry!” He had cried. 

Freddy hadn’t realized how much he was shaking until Puppet squeezed his hand gently. Freddy’s ears were ringing, but he was sure that Puppet had asked if he was okay.

“That man has MPD or multiple personality disorder— he’s insane! And if we don’t get out of here fast we’ll be his next victims!” A new girl, different from the one before had hastily whispered.

The blue eyed boy had tuned out after that, his mind was drawing a blank. His eyes were focused on what was in front of him, but it all looked so fuzzy. However, Freddy was able to make out the name of the movie when it was shamelessly flashed towards the end.

“Dissociate— October 9th watch it in IMAX this November.”

Freddy lost control after that, leaving someone else behind to use the body.

Puppet glanced over towards Freddy, noticing how he had started to grimace. His teeth had begun to form an angry looking snarl. Was that Fred?

But before the silver haired teen could call out, the boy had stumbled out of his seat. Rushing towards the exit and shutting the door closed behind him. Puppet was stagnant. He one hundred percent believed that both of his boyfriends held valid reasons for anger. However, the reaction quite literally was unexpected. Puppet remained still for 10 seconds before finally being hit with what had happened.

The boy had grabbed their popcorn. Placing both of their drinks within the bowl, alongside Freddy’s open candy. Puppet also grabbed Freddy’s blue jacket that Fred had left behind in his haste to leave. 

Puppet had quietly exited the theatre, happy Fred was only a few feet away from the door and not entirely gone. The boy held both of Freddy’s tanned hands over his face, an odd stance to take for sure..

“F-Fred! Is that you?..” Fred had lowered his left hand for a moment at the call of his name. 

Puppet was greeted to the child’s black empty eyes and bright silver orbs. Like 2 shimmering stars in the night sky. 

“Y-Yeah.. it’s me.” He had lowered his left hand but kept the right one raised high, covering half of his face…. but why?!

“Fred..” Puppet took a deep breath. He didn’t want to lose his cool, “What’s wrong Fred? I need you to talk to me.”

“I.. P-Puppet.. It’s— you wouldn’t understand—”

“It was the trailer right? The one for the horror movie?” Fred’s face went blank for a moment. 

It didn’t take long for his empty expression to contort into anger, however. 

“YES!! Y-Yes it was the trailer!! That stupid ignorant trailer!!” Fred took a shaky breath, “I hate horror! This is a big reason why!! They keep using Freddy’s mental illness a-as the crutch for their s-stupid ableist horror troupes and I’m so sick of it!” Despite how heated he was getting Fred still hadn’t moved his hand from his eye. In fact, now he had covered both of his eyes with his hands.

“T-They used one of our terms as a title for their terrible movie. O-On top of that they couldn’t even bother to do research. Do they e-even KNOW how D.I.D works?!? T-They make us look like terrible people!! I-I’m not— F-Freddy’s not— we aren’t monsters!” Puppet had opened his mouth to speak, but Fred finally moving his hands had gotten the other boy's attention.

Fred had a gash above his right eye. He was bleeding. And to top it off he was also crying!!

“P-Puppet.. do you.. do you think that I-I’m a monster? Do you think I’m scary?.. Do you.. Do..” Fred choked back his tears, “D-Do you think me and Freddy are a freak show?..” Puppet didn’t answer, he merely grabbed a hold of Fred, bringing him into a warm tight hug.

“Shh shh shhh sweetheart it’s okay. Of course I don’t think you or Freddy are terrible people.. I don’t think that you’re a monster and I especially don’t think that you’re a.. freak show. Why on earth would I ever think that?” Puppet had started to stroke through “Fred’s” soft chocolate colored locks.

“You’re my boyfriend. Both of you are, and I love you both so very much. More than you could ever imagine.” Fred drowned out his sobs on Puppet’s shoulder.

It may not seem like it, but Fred was way more emotional than Freddy. Especially whenever it came to his identity, and the fact that so many people viewed him as nothing more than a voice in Freddy’s head. As some type of parasite. Of course he’d negatively react to something like this!! Fred’s old past with Freddy’s mom was a leading factor in his reaction, that’s what Puppet had theorized anyways. They’d significantly smoothed out their relationship, but the hurt was still there. Fred was raised to believe that he was a bad person, and that he was a monster. 

“Fred..” the boy hummed in response to his name.

“What happened to your eye?” Fred buried his face into Puppet’s shoulder, not caring if he got the other boys clothes dirty.

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I got really overwhelmed and— I needed to release my energy and stim and— I’m sorry Puppet. I keep trying to pass Freddy control. H-He can function s-so much better than me a-and—” Puppet could feel the energy Fred gave off from his hands as they twitched and flapped about at his side.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Fred gave his boyfriend an uncertain look. Feeling his face flush red as Puppet placed his soft lips against his forehead.

“P-Pu—” The silver haired boy planted another chaste kiss onto Fred’s face, however this one fell upon the boy's cold lips. Fred couldn’t help but go entirely red, he felt his body start to tremble, and his eyes squeeze themselves shut.

Puppet moved away from Fred’s lips a few moments later. Pleased with the bright strawberry red color that flushed out his skin.

“Can I speak, Fred?” Said boy had anxiously nodded in response.

“I love you, okay? I know it’s not your fault that fronting is so difficult for you. You never properly learned how, but that’s not your fault! I want to help you get through everything as best as I can. But please, don’t hurt yourself like that again, please.”

“I can’t help it..”

“Shh I know. I understand that. Next time you get this worked up though please try to remember what me and Freddy went over with you. Okay?”

“Alright..”

“Be happy I always carry first aid on me— come on! Let’s go to the bathroom so I can fix you up.” Puppet didn’t give Fred a chance to respond.

He had grabbed their things with one hand and dragged Fred along to the bathroom with the other. The child did nothing about it.

Both boys had reached the bathroom, it only took Puppet a matter of minutes to fix his boyfriend up. He cleaned the blood off Fred’s face, wiping down the surface with a wet towel before going in with a disinfectant wipe. After a good 10 or so seconds of that Puppet grabbed a band-aid, gingerly peeling and placing the pink colored elastic over the wound. The albino was sure he’d covered it all, softly rubbing it with his fingers before placing a gentle kiss over it.

“I love you Fred.”

“I l-love you too, Puppet.”

“Do you want to finish the movie?” The brunette was still for a moment, trying to find the right thing to say.

“U-Um.. yes. I’d like that.” The violet eyed boy had smiled at his boyfriend's response.

“Well come on then~” Puppet picked their stuff up off the bathroom sink counter, leaving the restroom. Fred followed Puppet out from the bathroom slowly.

(...)

Both boys walked back to their theater, returning to the same seats they’d left behind in a haste. The movie was already a good 10 minutes in. They hadn’t missed much, however. Puppet was sure they’d missed a few more previews, along with the usual 50 seconds of movie logos. But currently they were still in the cliche Disney movie opening. In which all plot exposition and world building was sung to you through a stupidly catchy pop song. Which was just starting to close.

Puppet had started to put everything back the way it was before. He handed Fred Freddy’s jacket, along with the cherry cola his counterpart was previously drinking. Puppet placed his lime soda in the cup holder and the popcorn bin in his lap. He held out Freddy’s candy bar to Fred.

“You know that it’s still Fred?.. right? I don’t want Freddy’s candy. When he’s ready to come out he’ll probably ask for it.” Fred laid limp against his seat. Eyes barely raised high enough to actually watch the movie.

Puppet felt awkward, a rare feeling for him. He thought that he had managed to sooth Fred, but the boy still seemed anxious. The amethyst eyed teen was certain that Fred wasn’t even actually watching the movie. He couldn’t help but let out a disappointed sigh.

Puppet reached over Fred’s drink, grabbing a firm hold of his boyfriends hand. The albino rubbed circles into the tan flesh with his thumb.

“I’m sorry for m—”

“It’s okay, Fred. Don’t apologize, alright?” The boy said nothing in response, merely leaning his head against Puppet’s shoulder and squeezing the opposites hand tight.

Fred didn’t pay attention to the movie. He didn’t touch Freddy and Puppet’s snacks either. The film being projected before him all turned to mush on the screen. Colliding into a disgusting collage of bright over saturated color. Fred had wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, he had wanted Freddy to take control so bad. When the brunette had eventually seized back control a good hour and a half later, Fred didn’t hesitate to retreat to their head space.

“P-Puppet?” The albino turned his head, relieved to see those sapphire eyes. He was worried Freddy would take longer to come back out.

“Freddy! I missed you~” Puppet would have usually kissed Freddy as a greeting.. but he didn’t want to accidentally overwhelm his boyfriend. He had opted to gently squeeze his hand instead.

“Do you want to step outside to talk? The movie is almost over and I doubt you saw much..” Freddy had gently shook his head no.

“It’s.. It’s fine..” The boy had whispered “I want to see how the movie ends, i-if that’s okay, of course.” Puppet had smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

And so the boys sat, together in the calm atmosphere of the theater. Silent until the movie finally concluded a good 10 minutes later. Puppet was paying attention, he just found the whole movie incredibly boring. It was just another play it safe Disney film. He didn’t care for it. Freddy on the other hand, even as he’d finally managed to come back into control, couldn't focus on the movie for the life of him! 

His head was swarming and his thoughts erratically buzzed about. Switching quickly between excuses he’d give Puppet, and a good fake story he could use to make his overreaction look justified. Freddy knew that Puppet wouldn’t need an excuse, and he especially knew that Puppet didn’t think he overreacted. But still!! It felt nice to have something planned out.. even if he didn’t need it..

The movie was nothing more than background noise and a blur of color for the brunette. He had said nothing as the movie ended, merely collecting his things and shuffling out the door behind Puppet.

Both boys were outside of the theater, Puppet had his eyes on his boyfriend, and Freddy had his eyes on the floor.

“Freddy..” The boy in question hummed in response.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?..”

Freddy grew silent.

Despite all the things he had wanted to say, all the things he had planned to say— he just couldn’t bring himself to speak about it! Freddy felt himself starting to grow anxious once more. Not wanting to burden Puppet with another panic attack, he bit back his emotions. Swallowing hard and opening his mouth to speak.

“I.. I don’t want to t-talk about it.” If Freddy wasn’t holding his drink he probably would’ve started to fidget with his hands.

“That’s alright Freddy! I don’t want to force you to talk.” Freddy nervously clamped his mouth down on his straw, grimacing at the watered down taste of his soda.

“Why don’t we get you a new soda? Would you like that?” The opposite released a defeated sigh.

“Yes please.”

They discarded Puppet's empty cup and Freddy’s ruined drink. Buying a new one at concessions and making their way out of the theater.

Freddy nervously sipped on his drink as he tried to find the right words.

“Puppet?”

“What is it sweetheart?” The albino had turned his gaze towards the smaller boy.

“I umm..” Freddy stopped outside of the building, Puppet imitated his action.

“I-I’m sorry for tonight. I uh.. geez. This was.. such a mess... I wish we could’ve spent more time together. I wish I didn’t freak out like that I— I’m sorry for ruining today..” Freddy felt embarrassed for having left Puppet for so long, and he felt guilty for making Fred front for longer than he usually would.

The brunette felt soft hands against his face, the thumbs of said hands moving about in a stroking motion. Like they were wiping something away.

Was he crying?..

“Freddy.. you didn’t ruin anything. I understand why you got so upset. Okay? I understand why Fred got upset too. I don’t know if he can hear me in there, but I’ll say it again and again if I have too. You were justified! It’s okay to get upset over this! I understand. That movie is horribly insensitive and I’m sorry I can’t do more to comfort you. But I need you to understand that this isn’t your fault.” Freddy’s tears had slowed a bit.

The boy sniffled still yet, clutching his paper-cuped beverage hard enough to make it burst.

Freddy suddenly felt soft kisses starting to be peppered onto his face. The brunette's cheeks had immediately started to go red. His eyes had widened at Puppet’s sudden act of affection. Freddy couldn’t help but smile, a soft giggle escaping his lips at Puppets actions. Puppet kept on for a few seconds, leaving his last kiss on Freddy’s peach colored lips.

Freddy was sure that residue from Puppet’s vanilla chap-stick covered his face, but he didn’t mind it.

“If you want.. we could have a sleepover at your house?” Freddy immediately shot up, his upbeat-spirit returning to his body.

“Yes!! Yes!! Please, I’d love to have you over! I miss cuddling with you..” Puppet snickered as he grabbed a hold of Freddy’s hand once more

(...)

Freddy had unlocked the door to his house, calmly stepping inside.

“Mom! I’m home!” Both boys could distinguish the sound of running water abruptly being closed shut. Along with soft steps moving their way towards the entrance to the house.

“Sweetheart! You’re home!” The older woman had approached the two boys, grabbing her son by the face and placing a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling away.

“Ah! Baby what happened to your face?!” Freddy’s mom pulled the boys face back, rubbing her calaced thumb against the pink band aid that lay across his forehead.

“M-Mom! Puppet’s here too..” The brunette's skin was flushed a dark red, he loved his mom a lot but sometimes she could be a bit.. embarrassing.

“Hello Martha~” 

“Ah! Forgive me for not properly saying hi Puppet!” The elder placed a platonic peck against the albinos cheek.

“It’s alright!” Puppet laughed “Are those highlights new?..” Martha smiled at his comment.

“Yes! I’m happy you noticed! Freddy actually helped me with them~” The brunette jumped at the mention of his name. Feeling himself growing more flustered at his boyfriend's gentle smile.

“Well they look gorgeous~ Freddy did a great job.”

“I-I— I’m going to my r-room to change!” Freddy loudly announced, turning on his heels to leave. Puppet knew it was because of how embarrassed he was.

The pale skinned boy let out a soft sigh, his boyfriend really was too adorable.

“He told you I was staying over right?”

“Haha. Of course he did, don’t worry. I promise he isn’t that forgetful~” Martha teased, causing the both of them to giggle softly.

The room went quiet. Puppet looked around at the cream colored walls, feeling tension rise in the air.

“How did Freddy manage to injure himself?” 

“It’s a long story..” Puppet had sighed

“But in summary.. Freddy had a panic attack while they were still showing previews.. he lost control of the body. Fred was left fronting but he was just as panicked as Freddy, he needed to stim and he ended up hurting himself.” Puppet noticed the way the woman had grimaced when he said Fred’s name.

“I see…” Puppet could feel the tension rise in the air.

“You should block a movie called ”Disassociate” from your search engine so that Freddy doesn't accidentally come across it again. The movie was what triggered him, Fred too..” The brunette nodded in agreement to Puppet’s words.

“Of course, I don’t want them to go through that all over again. Thank you for helping them through it, Puppet. I’m so happy that they have such a wonderful partner.” The albino grinned at this.

“I’m glad you think that way of me, Martha.” Puppet and Martha couldn’t help but smile at one another.

A softer, less tense atmosphere had formed in the air. Freddy had broken it as he softly stepped downstairs and towards the duo.

“Puppet! Do you still have those snacks from earlier?”

“Of course I do sweetheart, luckily none of the chocolate melted.”

“That’s good! I’ll pour us some drinks and pop some popcorn! Do you want anything else, Puppet?”

“I’m fine for now, thank you darling~” Freddy blushed, anxiously turning the other way. 

“There’s clothes for you on the bed, remember to take off your binder. Please.” Puppet smiled, closing his eyes as he nodded.

His boyfriend was also adorable when he got concerned.

“I’ll leave you boys to it! There’s some frozen pizzas in the fridge for if you get hungry later!” Martha had said sweetly, giving Freddy a final peck on the cheek before making her way up the stairs and towards her room.

“Don’t stay up too late!”

(...)

It was 3 am, and the boys currently found themselves snacking on a pizza.

Freddy and Fred swapped around at random. Puppet always found it so charming that they did that. Sometimes they erratically swapped between one another, other times they’d merge into one, unintentionally flipping over control to each other. And then you had times where one was forced behind the wheel because the other was panicking. Puppet found moments like those less charming and more heart wrenchingly concerning, however.

Puppet let his glance fall onto the brunette. Freddy was happily making his way along a pizza slice, smiling at every bite he took. The albino found lots of things about Freddy adorable, his love for pizza was one of them.

Puppet adored how flustered he got when complimented. He loved the way Freddy dressed and acted. He loved the freckles that covered the boys shoulders and quads in abundance. And god, his smile was something else entirely.

Puppet was helplessly in love with Freddy, just as he was also helplessly in love with Fred. 

Fred could “flirt” but his reactions to being flirted with always made Puppet’s day brighter. And like Freddy, it was also extremely easy to fluster the coal haired counterpart. Another thing Puppet found cute about Fred was his secret obsession with the color pink. It made finding hints of Fred in Freddy’s room all the easier.

For example;; Freddy loved blue. He loved light blue, dark blue, and the albino knew that a pastel baby blue shade was one of Freddy’s favorites. Where as Fred only really seemed to like two shades of color. That being pink and black. Because of that, you could easily tell who contributed what decor to the room. Obvious is obvious, most of the room was designed by Freddy. But small touches of Fred weren’t difficult to locate.

Freddy had a vintage taste in music, so it was obvious to those who knew both boys that the MCR and Hatsune Miku posters were contributed by Fred.

It was obvious that the several something Sanrio plushies on Freddy’s otherwise average looking bed were a result of Fred. And it was logical to assume that the fidget toys of Freddy’s nightstand were Fred’s as well.

But the thick pink comforter that Freddy was cocooned in was probably the most apparent indicator of Fred.

Speaking of Fred.. Puppet felt a sudden stirring against his side.

Puppet had turned his gaze towards Freddy, recognizing his now silver orbs as Fred’s. Fred was never able to keep still, he was constantly moving. Whether he was fidgeting with his hands or flapping his arms, Fred always found a way to stay in motion. The albino never had a problem with it— why should he? He loved Fred! And if he needed to stimulate himself by moving then Puppet would make sure Fred was able to do such in peace. The tanned skin boy was currently rocking in place, fiddling with his fingers the way a small child would.

“Fred, do you want to hold something?” The boy nodded, accepting the small plush Puppet had placed into his nimble hands.

The amethyst eyed boy took note of how into the movie Fred was. His eyes remained glued on the screen, even as his hands and body moved about.

Puppet wasn’t into the movie that much, he preferred mystery and horror films, whereas his boyfriends enjoyed fantasy flic and animated adventure movies.

The albino let his gaze wonder. From Fred’s poster, to Freddy’s band merch. From their slightly opened wardrobe closet, to their night stand. Something immediately felt.. odd..

Puppet focused more intently on the stand. A retro looking alarm clock, a few stim toys, a figurine of some anime character with puffy white hair like puppets, and a long green jacket. The final object on top of Freddy’s counter was a bright orange pill bottle and glass, most likely left there so Freddy wouldn’t forget to take his medicine. Puppet almost immediately noticed what was so off about the counter. The glass was entirely filled with water, and the pill bottle was uncapped.

“Fred?” The boy hummed in response.

“Did you and Freddy remember to take your anxiety meds before leaving?” Fred shot up abruptly.

“No.. I’m sure I remembered to take them..” Fred looked at where Puppet was staring, shocked at the sight of a full glass of water and an opened pill bottle.

“Wait.. no I..” a look of understanding painted across Fred’s features. The boy let out a loud groan of annoyance, “Ugh. Stupid! Stupid!!” Fred ‘softly’ hit a closed fist against his forehead. Saying he felt “embarrassed” would’ve been an understatement.

“I’m such an idiot!! This would’ve all been avoided if I had just remembered to tell Freddy to take them! I— ugh.” Puppet reached out, softly grabbing Fred’s hand.

“Hey! Hey… Calm down Fred, please. This isn’t your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry Freddy.” Fred spoke to his counterpart through open air.

“We wouldn’t have panicked so bad if I had remembered to take our medicine...” Puppet wished he could’ve heard Freddy speak, he wanted to hear both sides of the conversation.

“I mean, I guess so but—”

A silence formed. Fred had sighed.

“You’re right, I guess. Sorry for freaking out then, I just wish that I could’ve remembered. Then we wouldn’t have—”

The albino couldn’t hear Freddy. But he was sure that the boy had told Fred to not work himself up asking ‘what if’ questions.

“Right. Sorry.” The fumbling of Fred’s hands increased as his conversation with Freddy had ended.

Puppet pulled Fred into his lap, delighted as the boy nuzzled his body backwards into his chest.

“What did Freddy talk to you about?”

“He told me it wasn’t my fault for forgetting, because he forgot too! But that doesn’t take away the sting from knowing that today could’ve been better if one of us had just remembered.” Puppet wrapped his arms around Fred, pulling him in tight and leaving a soft kiss against his forehead.

“Well I had a wonderful time with you and Freddy today. Even if all that stuff happened, I’m glad I was there to help. And I’m glad I could take away some of the hurt. I love you a lot, Fred. And I love Freddy too! I love both of you so much, any time spent around you two is a time well spent to me. Even if it didn’t unfold the way we hoped it would.” Fred sighed.

“You’re right..” the boy was stagnant, allowing a smile to tug at his features “Thank you Puppet.” The silver haired boy grinned, planting another kiss against his boy's forehead.

“Don’t mention it, sweetheart~” Fred smiled wider at the use of the nickname, a red blush dusting out his cheeks.

Puppet propped his head in the nook between Fred’s head and shoulders. Smiling warmly as his boyfriend grabbed a hold of his arms, tightening Puppet’s embrace.

The albino boy didn’t care what others thought of their relationship, he was deeply in love with both Freddy and Fred. Making them happy was enough for him, and he’d do it for as long as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading. Let it be said that I based Fred's autism and Fred/dy's anxiety off my personal experience with them. However, I do not have DID. I had to a lot of research to write this! If I made any mistakes with my depiction please tell me so I can fix it aaaa <33 Forgive any bad english :[


End file.
